


I'm the Pilot

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: Bodhi finds the strength in him to fight back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Is it too late to write fix-it fics?  
> Anyways, I love Bodhi and he deserved better.

_This is for you, Galen._

Bodhi heard the grenade being flung into his ship, but barely processed it before turning around, a defeated look on his face. So, this is how he would die; unceremoniously, alone, and at the hands of the Empire.

He knew, somehow, that this would be the way he’d go; ever since his second arrest and the death of his father, the threat of the Empire constantly loomed over his head, physically and emotionally. There would be no way his end wouldn’t involve them.

And yet…

Something switched in Bodhi’s mind as his eyes narrowed. _No._ He had escaped the Empire once, and shit, he’d do it again. The Rebellion was counting on him; Cassian and Jyn were counting on him.

More importantly, _he_ was counting on himself.

“I’m the pilot,” he whispered, hoarsely. Immediately, he pounced forward, grabbed the grenade, and lobbed it out of the ship, barely having time to appreciate the blast taking out a few Stormtroopers as he switched on communications again.

“This is Rogue one,” he yelled over the din of warfare. “I’m going to look for the rest of them, this battle’s almost over, anyway—” He winced as another blast shook his eardrums. “—will be back shortly. Signing off.”

Climbing back to the pilot’s seat, he steeled himself for the task ahead.

 

He was just in time.

Bodhi pulled around to see Baze running towards the ship, Chirrut’s arm around his shoulders.

“Pilot!” he called out, waving them down.

“Get on, get on!” he yelled, waving his arm towards him. “Hold on, is there anyone else out there? Get them here!” Baze grunted. “ _Quickly!_ ”

Within seconds, he had the two men secure on board, along with the few surviving rebels, as they kept cruising the base.

Bodhi wiped his brow. “The shields are down, we should be able to leave soon.”

“Thanks to _this_ fool,” grunted Baze, jerking a thumb at his husband, who merely smiled.

“The Force protected me,” said Chirrut calmly, as if he hadn’t almost died.

Baze opened his mouth, before shaking his head. “Maybe it did, maybe it did.”

Distantly, Bodhi could see Jyn rushing towards the antenna, plans in hand. A wave of pride and relief washed over him. _This wasn’t for nothing. We made it. The plans are out._

_But wait…_

“Where’s Cassian?”

He kept circling. Krennic had arrived on the walkway, blaster in hand. They were arguing, it seemed. If only he could make it in time before—

Suddenly, Krennic collapsed, grabbing his shoulder.

“There,” said Baze, pointing to where Cassian leaned against the wall, blaster in hand.

Bodhi felt a weight lift off his chest, before speeding close to the Citadel. “Good.”

 

Cassian hobbled on the sand, arm wrapped around Jyn. The planet had been hit; he could see the surge of white rushing at them over the horizon. And yet, he felt there could be no more honorable way to die than in battle, sending out a vital message of hope to the Rebellion.

Jyn looked up towards the sky. “You think anyone’s listening?” she mused.

As if to answer her, a cargo shuttle rushed towards them in a rush of noise and heat.

The door slid open.

“Congratulations,” said Bodhi, smiling from the pilot’s seat. “You’re being rescued.”

Cassian was stunned. Jyn just smiled and pulled him towards the open door.

 

SW-0608 pulled away from Scarif right before the death blast engulfed the entire base.

“Let them know we’re safe,” said Bodhi. Jyn nodded, calmly walking down to the hold.

Suddenly, a worried thought struck him. “Wait, where’s Kaytoo?”

Cassian froze.

“I’m right here,” said a mechanical voice from behind them. Bodhi turned around to see the droid standing behind them, perfectly functional, if not a bit worse for the wear.

Cassian’s face immediately lit up. “Kay!”

Kaytoo looked unimpressed. “Did you honestly think I would abandon you?”

“W-well,” Cassian stammered, “we thought you’d been damaged…”

He blinked. “I knew your chances of survival were slim, so I did everything I could to increase them. And succeeded,” he noted, looking them both up and down. “Might I add, _I_ wasn’t in that much danger—droids can take far more damage and survive than organics, after all.”

Bodhi smiled. “Good to have you back.”

“I appreciate that you’re alive as well,” he said, probably the closest he’d get to conveying affection. He looked over Bodhi’s shoulder. “Where are we going now?”

Bodhi pursed his lips, hope welling in his chest. “Home,” he said softly, punching in the coordinates to the Rebel base. “We’re going home. Hold on.”

The crew departed back into the hold. Only Cassian lingered.

“Galen would have been proud of you,” he whispered, smiling fondly at Bodhi. Bodhi smiled back, feeling more sure of himself than he ever had in his life.

“Rogue One, taking off.”

With that, the shuttle entered hyperspeed, rushing towards their home.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me about bodhi rook or star wars on [my tumblr](http://lesbiangffa.tumblr.com)


End file.
